


I'm Going to Ask You to Touch Yourself

by kingmalkin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmalkin/pseuds/kingmalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Tiberius Kirk has found himself tied to a chair in the musty space of an old office. His captor tells him his name is Spock and although Kirk is expecting the usual beating, he gets a different kind of torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going to Ask You to Touch Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67860) by Nabees2. 



> I wrote this based on this post http://supernaruralfan.tumblr.com/post/90580514673/rabidchild67-stellarbisexual for my friend while she was away at camp. 
> 
> She wanted me to post it on here.

This was all too surreal. He had never been in this position before. It was so weird for him that he didn’t bother struggling against his binds. He was still attempting to comprehend the situation he found himself in. James Tiberius Kirk leaned into the back of the chair to which he was tied to, his head tilted back to expose the rough skin of his neck. His lips were parted and the tip of his tongue was compressed against the edge of one of his canines.

  


Kirk’s captor, whom he earlier learned was called Spock, stood before him with his hip cocked and a burning cigarette dangling between his fingers. The smoke curled towards the ceiling but never made it, for it disappeared halfway through, spreading throughout the air. His black hair was parted and slicked back tightly while horn-rimmed glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in a wrinkleless white dress shirt, straight black tie, and pressed black dress pants. He drew smoke from the cigarette and released it with a breath that deliberately billowed across Kirk’s face. Kirk thought he could feel it burn, not with heat but cold, and seep beneath his skin.

  


Kirk reacted with a glare. The man clicked his tongue against the inside of his cheek, his thick eyebrows furrowing into a frown while his head shook.  


“What a turn of events, Mr. Kirk. Shouldn’t I be the one tied to the chair?”

  


He refused to respond, mostly because he didn’t know how to. Another cloud of cigarette smoke wormed its way into his nostrils and he resisted the urge to cough.

  


“You must be seething with anger, hmm? You’re used to being the man in charge, am I right? You absolutely despise the fact that I’m standing here and you’re not,” Spock leaned in, his lips finding Kirk’s ear. His hot breath tickled down his neck before a chuckle followed suit.

  


Instead of moving away, his fingers curled around the arms of his chair and his nails dug into the wood. His teeth ground together and his muscles tensed. Despite his overwhelming amount of anger, Kirk knew, deep down, that this man was capable of hurting him in the most painful ways possible. Something told him that he didn’t want to risk any more injuries for the rest of the night.

  


“What do you want with me?” He growled into Spock’s shoulder for he had not moved. He could still feel the icy heat from the smoke of his cigarette licking his skin.

  


Kirk’s captor suddenly pulled away and he realized, with a start, that he was untying his hands. He was filled with the sudden sense of bliss that his wrists could finally breathe, the rush of cold air against his raw skin creating a warm flood of relief. And yet, Kirk did not bother untying the rest of the knots around his ankles or waist. Something was urging him to stay where he was. When finished, Spock retreated behind the desk sat in front of Kirk. He snubbed the cigarette out with a slight sizzle and left it in the cigarette tray. He settled his upper weight onto his elbows which were propped up on the desk.

  


“I’m going to ask you to touch yourself.”

  


Startled, Kirk gazed upon his captor with an intense curiosity and surprise. He had been expecting something cruel, something that was certainly worse than just touching himself. Then again, maybe the man knew of Kirk’s dislike for public humiliation. Public? They were hardly in public; it was just the two of them, Kirk and Spock, in a musty room that looked as if the Sepia filter had been applied to it.

  


“What?” Kirk spoke.

  


Spock wasted no time in repeating himself, “I told you to touch yourself, Kirk.” He rose from his position behind the desk and approached him. He bent down and molded his hand against Kirk’s, locking their fingers so that he could lift and move the appendage at will. For some strange reason utterly foreign to Kirk, his muscles did not protest and his mind did not fight against him. “If you need a little help, I’d be happy to oblige.”

  


Spock placed Kirk’s hand and folded it so that it cupped at his groin. He let it rest, for a moment, before compressing it against his crotch. Kirk felt the outline of his cock and he gritted his teeth, his stomach lurching as if he had just experienced a dip on a roller-coaster.

  


“Just like that,” Spock breathed. “Do you think you can do that for me, Kirk?” He focused his dark eyes up at Kirk as if he were an incompetent child. He couldn’t help but bristle and push against Spock’s hand but he was forced back. A grunt echoed from his throat from the pressure. With his eyes half-lidded in anger, he nodded reluctantly.

  


“Good,” Spock muttered before he released Kirk’s hand. The force around his crotch slackened from the lack of support but he didn’t dare move his hand away. He was too afraid Spock would squeeze it so hard against his nuts that one of them would bust. A grimace fell upon his features when Spock turned himself away to sit on the edge of his desk. The man folded his hands into his lap and expectantly gazed down at his victim, his eyebrows raising as if ushering him to proceed.

  


Kirk wasted no time in giving the man what he wanted. He was a little shocked at how fast he had responded but didn’t bother to dwell on it. Instead, he kneaded at his groin, the bulge of his cock grazing the subtle dip of his palm. When he noticed Spock’s face fall, he realized that he wasn’t receiving the results he had asked for. He hastily unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before stuffing his hand inside. He groped for his flaccid cock and removed it from the comforts of his underwear. With the help of his free hand and hips, he pulled his pants down so that his dick was easier to hold and it gave Spock a better view.

  


Kirk's fingers curled around the length of his cock while his thumb rested on the head. He hesitated; he had forgotten how to do this, for a split second. He had forgotten how to masturbate. But when Spock shifted his position atop his desk, it all came back to him. A breath slipped past his teeth as his hand began to slide up and down. He started slow, taking his time and only stopping until the side of his hand pillowed on the top of his balls before repeating.

  


Every now and then, he would pause at the top to let his thumb knead the head in slow circles. Kirk become unaware of Spock, his eyelids fluttering while his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He had never gone this slow before and he wondered why it felt so good. He managed to peel his eyes open and focus his attention onto Spock.

  
His captor had unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants. Kirk could see the outline of his hand through his pants as he pumped his cock. Spock’s eyes were fixated intently on Kirk; they followed the movements of his hand while he mimicked them with his own. But when he found he couldn’t handle it anymore, he retrieved his hand from his pants and swayed towards Kirk. Despite the change, Kirk did not stop, not even when Spock crouched down and kissed the tip of his dick.  


Spock’s hands crawled along Kirk’s thighs before spreading them wider. One hand cupped at Kirk’s balls while the other remained where it was. Kirk pulled his hand away only to entangle his fingers through Spock’s hair. His back arched when the other man took him into his mouth, his tongue sliding down his length. He could feel the head graze the back of Spock’s throat and shuddered. Spock would stop to suck at the tip with just his lips before swallowing him whole once more. He released Kirk’s cock with an obscene POP as he stared up at Kirk, his dark brown eyes swimming in lust. His hot breath pooled against the man’s cock before his tongue trailed up the underside of it, lingering a few seconds longer at the top.

  


Kirk reluctantly removed his shaking fingers from the tendrils of Spock’s hair and rested it on top of his thigh. He waited with bated breath, wondering what Spock would do next, whether he was done and would leave Kirk to finish on his own or go any further. He was very pleased when Spock began to unbutton his shirt with one hand while the other loosened his tie. He removed both articles of clothing and threw them aside. Kirk was expecting his pants to follow suit but was surprised to find that Spock was now climbing onto his lap.

  
Spock’s legs straddled his own as he lowered his arse onto Kirk’s cock. Jim could see the tip of his captor’s erection and stretched forward to kiss it. He felt Spock’s hands slam against his shoulders and shove him back against the chair, a grunt echoing from his lips. Spock didn’t remove his hands from his shoulders though; his fingers anchored into his skin and he threw his weight onto his arms.  
Spock then began to grind against Kirk, the bulge in his pants grazing across Kirk’s own hard cock. Heated gasps seeped past the gaps in his teeth as Kirk reached for Spock’s dick. He yelped when he felt the other man’s palm slap across his face, immediately drawing his hands away.  


“Keep your hands and mouth to yourself, Kirk,” Spock hissed as he continued to roll his hips into his body.

  


Kirk was seething as longing and anger dribbled from every pore of his body. He wanted to touch him, he needed to touch him. But he did as he was told and instead placed his hands around Spock’s waist. The kidnapper’s breathing became labored as he ground harder and harder until one of his hands retreated from Kirk’s shoulder to curl around his cock. He pumped himself roughly until he felt his stomach jump and an orgasm rush through him like liquid. Hot and sticky come decorated the bumpy surface of Kirk’s abdomen, a sigh of relief and bliss escaping his lungs.

  


Kirk eagerly swept a finger through a pool of the white liquid and popped into his mouth, a smirk forming around it. “Is it my turn now?” He crooned as Spock’s hands splayed across his ribs to help him to his feet.

  


Spock threw him a fleeting glare before stuffing his dick back into his pants and buckling them up. He didn’t bother to say anything as he strutted past Kirk’s chair and left him alone in the room.

  


Without much thought, Kirk’s fingers wrapped around the length of his erection while the others swam in the pool of Spock’s come. He stroked himself hard and slow, all the while thinking of Spock’s hungry eyes, grinding hips, and thick cock. A shudder fell over his body as his own come spilled from the tip, falling over his hand. He heaved a shaky sigh and allowed his head to crash back against the chair.


End file.
